


Plant a kiss on me

by Bluebellepeppers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Based on a Tumblr Post, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fred Weasley Lives, Humour, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Oneshot, Pranks and Practical Jokes, cuteness, plant thief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebellepeppers/pseuds/Bluebellepeppers
Summary: Hermione thought she was watering a real plant. Fred may have messed that up.
Relationships: Fremione, Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Plant a kiss on me

“Fred? FRED.” Hermione yelled from the back of their flat. 

He dropped his sandwich and bolted towards their bedroom. Fred entered the room, wand out and a murderous look on his face. 

He was greeted by a very annoyed Hermione. She was clutching one of their plants. And glaring.  
Fred took a step backwards.  
“What, what’s wrong?”

Hermione shoved the plant in his face. It was a very lovely plant, although fake.  
“Yes, very lovely dear. Great job.” Fred smirked, utterly confused. 

“How long has this plant been fake?” She huffed, clearly as confused as he was.  
The leaves were starting to make his face itch. Fred extracted the plant from her grasp and stared intently at it, as if deep in thought. After a moment, he handed it back to her.

“I’d gather it’s always been plastic, love.” He said and kissed her on the forehead.  
“Of course, maybe a faerie's floating around turning plants fake.” He smirked, still not getting why Hermione was so worked up. Who cares if it’s fake. It looked fine. 

Apparently that wasn’t the answer she was looking for. Her face turned a rather fetching shade of red. He should really buy her something in that shade,it went great with her hair.  
“Fred Gideon WEASLEY, I’ve been WATERING that plant for over 3 MONTHS.”  
The brunette crossed her arms and glared.

Fred stared at the irate witch, and burst out laughing. Hermione lightly smacked him on the arm and set the very plastic plant back on it’s little table in the window sill. The fact that she had clearly made sure it had very good sunlight only made him laugh even harder. 

She seemed to have calmed down, albeit still confused. She sat and stared at the plant.  
“Fred I could’ve sworn we bought a real plant and sat it right there, and I sure as hell didn’t replace it.” 

And that's when he remembered something. Which only made him laugh more. George was going to kill him for letting it go this far.  
Hermione had gained a bemused look to her face, one eyebrow perfectly arched as she watched Fred dissolving into madness. 

“I really don’t see what’s so funny Fred.” She said, crossing her arms again. She turned back to the plant, as if it would reveal the answer. 

After a few minutes, he took a deep breath, calming his giggles. 

He joined his girlfriend on the bed, but made sure he gave her some space. In case she hit him. Or killed him. 

“Ah...well love. George and I may have...switched it out...when I noticed it was very dead.”

“George? You- You WHAT.” Hermione, for once, was at an almost loss for words. Almost.

“Did you kill my plant Fred??” She scolded, smacking him on the arm. Just as he predicted. 

Fred shook his head as mirth began to fill his voice again. “No, You did.”

Hermione looked mildly hurt. But only mildly. Mostly confused. “Why didn’t you just tell me then?”

Fred grinned. “So you wouldn’t buy another one and kill it too.”

“I- “ And that’s when Hermione dissolved into laughter.

Now it was Fred’s turn to be confused. Again. He gingerly patted the witch on the back as she gasped for air. But she just swatted his hand away.  
“You-you let me water it,” she took a deep breath, “for 3 months-,” she kept giggling to herself,  
“And never said a Word.” 

“Well, I-I was going to say something....eventually.”

“You forgot. You pranked me and then forgot.” She leaned in to kiss him, cutting off whatever he was going to say next. He smirked and kissed her back. 

She pulled back, “Just never, ever do that to me again.”  
Fred nodded, eager to continue. Hermione paused.

“Wait, are the plants in the living room plastic too?”  
He didn’t respond. 

“FRED.”

**Author's Note:**

> Big break from my usual sad writing lol. I promise I'm still working on Bon Appetit, I like to do little warm up pieces to work on my character interactions.


End file.
